My Boyfriend's Ludwig and You're Going To Pay
by Captain fstarlet
Summary: The Koopalings are touring Melbourne, Australia, Earth. Wendy gets locked out of her room and Ludwig is too late to let her in, so paparazzi mistakes Wendy and Ludwig for a couple. Will the two be able to get out of this situation? ft Ray William Johnson!
1. Chapter 1

My Boyfriend's Ludwig and you're going to pay

**This is an alternative Hannah Montana episode. This is a Koopaling's alternate version of **

**Hannah Montana Season 1 episode "My Boyfriend's Jackson and there's going to be trouble"**

**This is about Wendy getting mistaken by the paparazzi to be Ludwig's girlfriend at a trip to Melbourne, Australia. Ludwig and Wendy desperately try to get themselves out of this situation. I follow copyrights to Hannah Montana and respect the Koopaling's copyrights. I do not own Ray William Johnson.**

**Trivia:**

**The theme song is a rearranged Pair of kings song called "Top of the World" sung by the Kinkow Kings themselves: Mitchel Musso and Doc Shaw.**

**Enjoy!**

Bowser and the seven Koopalings were rolling in a limo, with Bowser telling them which Eureka Tower apartments each of the siblings will be sharing. (Oh, by the way, Bowser Jr is away at Koopa Preschool with Kamek looking after him, so Jr and Kamek don't appear.) The apartments were as assigned:

Morton, Iggy, Lemmy and Roy were sharing an apartment (Number 49)

Larry, Wendy and Ludwig are sharing together (Number 50)

Bowser has his own apartment (Number 51)

When Wendy, Larry and Ludwig got the key to their apartment, Larry and Ludwig made it through the door, but Wendy was locked out. "Ha-ha, very funny boys! Now let me in!" Wendy nervously said. Suddenly, paparazzi jumped out of nowhere, after overhearing that the Koopalings were staying in the Eureka Tower. "AAGH!" Wendy screamed in shock. "Aha! We knew if we kept following your limo, we would be able to track where you Royal Stars were staying at." This paparazzi girl said, madly taking snapshots. "Staying at? I was just visiting a Koopa friend of mine." Said Wendy anxiously, lying to not get chased by the paparazzi. Ludwig opened the door and Wendy put an arm around him and said to the paparazzi "See?" The paparazzi said "A FRIEND? More like a BOYFRIEND!" and they took snapshots of Wendy and Ludwig, both with shocked faces.

Song: Top of the World (Rearranged)

We're on top of the world  
>We're at the top of the world<br>We're at the top of the world  
>We're at the top-top-top of the world<p>

We're in the castle  
>So people come put your hands up<br>Top of the world  
>We're at the top of the world<p>

Me & my siblings  
>Well, baby we're taking over!<br>Top of the world  
>Were at the top-top-top of the world<p>

We diss the swagga u know  
>Together we're gonna flow<br>We're not so sick with it yeah  
>We're not so sick with it yeah<p>

They say they chose us to rule  
>Hard to believe, but it's true<br>We're not so sick with it  
>We're not so sick with it<p>

We go rock this world  
>Let Kastle Koopa come, yeah<br>At the top of the world

We are siblings, Royal  
>Hear our Dark Land sing, yeah<br>At the top of the world

Oho, oh, oh, oh, oho (hey)  
>Oho, ho, oh, oh, oh, oh<p>

Top of the world  
>We're at the top of the world<br>We're at the top of the world  
>We're at the top-top-top of the world<p>

Well, Dark Land's awesome  
>Yeah, man it's gonna be crazy<p>

Top of the world  
>We're at the top of the world<p>

Oh-oh who would have thought  
>Seven of us<br>Were meant for greatness

Top of the world  
>We're at the top-top-top of the world<p>

We diss the swagga u know  
>Together we're gonna flow<br>We're not so sick with it yeah  
>We're not so sick with it yeah<p>

They say they chose us to rule  
>Hard to believe, but it's true<br>We're not so sick with it yeah  
>We're not so sick with it yeah<p>

We go rock this throne  
>Let Kastle Koopa come, yeah<br>At the top of the world (the world)

We are siblings, Royal  
>Hear our Dark Land sing, yeah<br>At the top of the world

Oho, oh oh oh ohoh (hey)  
>Ohoho oh oh oh oh (hey)<p>

We're not so sick with it...  
>We're not so sick with it<p>

Let's shout it out  
>Top of the world<br>We're at the top of the world (6x)  
>We're at the top-top-top of the world<p>

We go rock this throne  
>Let Kastle Koopa come, yeah<br>At the top of the world

We are siblings, Royal  
>Hear our Dark Land sing<br>At the top of the world

Oho, oh, oh, oh, oho (hey hey)  
>Oho, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh (hey)<br>We're at the top of the world (2x)

END SONG

The next morning it was all over the papers "Wendy O Koopa finds a new hottie! Boo-jah!" Bowser walked into no. 50 and found Wendy at a vanity and Ludwig lying on his bed staring at the ceiling. "This is the weirdest question I'm asking. When were you two gonna tell me that you were dating?" Bowser asked. "If I didn't get locked out of the room, none of this would have happened." Wendy calmly said, "And they say Ludwig's hot! WHY?" "Ludwig and Wendy, how are you two gonna sort this out?" "I'll break up with HIM." Wendy said haughtily. "No way, sis! I get to break up with you!" Ludwig said. "Wendy, I think Ludwig should break up with you. He's had more dating experience!" Bowser said. "Oh, no, King Dad, WHY!" Wendy said. Yes, it's true. So far, Ludwig has dated five girls that I can name: Abbey, Jasmine, Karma, Melody and Sapphire (All five in the past) "Don't even think about kissing me, Wendy! Bleugh!" Ludwig retched.

A waitress in a tight dress came in and gave them mail, then left. Ludwig opened this and saw that it was an invite to a penthouse party for Wendy to show her new hottie off. Or as Wendy would put it: "So-called hottie". Wendy called and said exactly this "I don't know how we can…..(thinks up an idea)…..pass up an opportunity like this. Me and my…..(Looks at Ludwig with an awkward look on her face)…..hottie will be there." She puts down the phone and said "WHAT AM I SAYING!" "You said that I'm a hottie, Wendy." Ludwig simply replied, "Gross. I'll go to that party, but not as Wendy's beau."

"You'll have to, Ludwig. It's the only way to break up. We get in front of the paparazzi, I say 'What are you trying to say?' and you say that we have to break up." Wendy said.

Ludwig simply replied "URGH, gross. I do love you, but more like a sister. I know what I'm gonna say."

Iggy walked into the room and laughed his head off, with the laugh that doesn't top Ludwig's. "HAHA! Who would have thought that Ludwig and Wendy were dating? LOL!" Iggy said, carrying a newspaper with the masthead saying in big bold letters: **WENDY O KOOPA FINDS A NEW HOTTIE! BOO-JAH! **

"Hottie? Ludwig? You have gotta be kidding me!" Iggy said.

"Oh, get a life, Iggy!" Ludwig said.

**AT THE PARTY**

**Wendy is surrounded by a group of Koopaling fans. All the fans are asking Ludwig questions. Right now we'll looks at Wendy's side of her fans.**

"So, is Ludwig a good kisser?" a blonde fan asked. "Uh…..we haven't done that yet. We're taking our romance REAL SLOW. I'm talking millenniums." Wendy nervously replied, regretting every question a fan asked. "Are you OK to be with him?" a chocolate-brunette haired fan with a honey-gold tan asked. "Next question….." Wendy said, her heart thundering. A girl with a deep tan asked "Why won't you answer Charlotte's question?" "Because….. Something tell me this isn't going to be pretty." Wendy said, wondering how Ludwig was going with his fans.

**At Ludwig's side of his fans, a lot of boys and a few girls surround him.**

"Have you written a song about Wendy?" a platinum blonde girl asked, who is one of Ludwig's fans. "I…..don't…..know…..it's…..hard-to-explain." Ludwig said nervously.

"Have you kissed her yet?" A black haired boy said. "No…..we haven't done that. We're taking it slow." Ludwig stuttered. "Why don't cha slow dance with her? She'll love it." This boy said, chewing gum. A brunette girl asked the same, but she wasn't chewing gum. A fan called out "INTRODUCING THE LENDY COUPLE!" Ludwig walked up to Wendy and whispered to her "What's Lendy?" Wendy had a puzzled look on her face. A fan walked up to them and said "Am I sensing a kiss here? You should! It's adorable!" Wendy and Ludwig felt sick inside and were walking out. "You guys gotta face the press, you know, if you wanna break up." Bowser walked up to them and said. "I feel sick. Good day." Ludwig said. "Ludwig..." Bowser started to say. "I SAID GOOD DAY DADDY! HOH!" Ludwig said, heart thundering as he went over to Wendy. "We can't do this tonight. We're gonna do it on =3, reviewing with Ray William Johnson." Ludwig said, gulping at the thought of how viral they'd be on =3.

To be continued...


	2. 3 interview with Ray William Johnson

**My Boyfriend's Ludwig and you're going to pay**

**Part 2**

**Hello, hello, hello! Good to see ya! I've got part 2 up! We're up to the part where Ludwig and Wendy go onto =3 and meet Ray William Johnson, who is coincidentally travelling Australia, too and is taking a tour of Melbourne. I follow the copyrights of Nintendo and Hannah Montana and I give credit and follow =3 copyrights (I do not own anything). So, kick back, relax and away we go!**

**THE =3 INTERVIEW**

"What's happening, Forum?" Ray William Johnson said, starting his new episode 'Koopa Krowd' "I'll tell you what's happening. I'm touring Melbourne and came across the ultimate stars of the history of game cut scenes. Introducing, the Royal Stars of the universe, two of the Koopalings, Wendy O Koopa and Ludwig von Koopa!" Ray William Johnson introduced. Wendy and Ludwig walked into Ray's room and waved to the audience. "Hi, it's a pleasure to meet you, Ray. I'm Ludwig von Koopa." "OMG, its Ray William Johnson. Hi Ray, I'm Wendy O Koopa and I LOVE =3." "Aren't they adorable? Am I right guys? You guys make a cute couple. I ship Lendy, do you guys?" Ray asked. The crowd chants "LENDY, LENDY, LENDY, LENDY, LENDY!" Wendy said nervously, "What's the first viral video, Ray?" Ray then shushed the audience and said "Oh yeah, I forgot. Wendy, Ludwig, Forum check out this thirteen year old girl sing her guts out." This girl in a green dress sang _Strawberry Kisses_ and then the lights came back onto Ray. "Now this girl is from Melbourne and she is Australian, but seriously, WTF! OK, I kid the Australians, but Forum, GEE-ZUS! OK, this next video is SpongeBob Squarepants merchandise on TV in Japan." This picture came up with a list of Japanese SpongeBob merchandise with Hiragana written on it and this Japanese voice said "SPONGEBOBBLE!" Wendy said "Spongebobble? What?" "No I kid the Japanese Forum, but SPONGEBOBBLE? I get it. But you know what I don't get, Forum? The comment question of the day which comes from a user named BLOW! (Pink Diva) And she says:" Ray paused. _"My comment question of the day is why do they show you classics in school?_" Was Pink Diva's comment question of the day. "So tell me, guys, why do they show you classics in school? Leave your creative and interesting responses in the comment section _**below**_. Or on Facebook ore Twitter. Let's just ask Wendy and Ludwig something. Has something special gone on between you two?" Ludwig titters and says "Well...Ray...Wendy and I...we were never dating." Ray goes all bug-eyed to the audience and says "GEE-ZUS!" Ludwig then says to Ray "I do love Wendy. But more like a sister and I was hoping that we could get back to that." The audience awes and chants "HUG! HUG! HUG! HUG! HUG!" Ludwig and Wendy, smiling to the audience, link arms and hug. Wendy whispered "I'm sorry I got you into this mess." Ludwig simply replies "Me too. I'm sorry." and they hug and Ray says "Well, sibling love...cute. But thanks for watching today's episode of =3, I'm Ray William Johnson, she's Wendy O Koopa and this is Ludwig von Koopa," All three then said "And we approve this message." Ray asks his last question "So tell me Forum, what do you think a celebrity does in his or her spare time?" The Dancing Kitty comes on to end the show, dancing to "Club Villain" by Your Favourite Martian with some comments of the audience viewing onscreen and ads to =3 merchandise.

**THE END**


End file.
